It's all about Gotti
by soupus
Summary: Cassandra was a confident, beautiful and smart girl. When she moved to New York she was ready for change, but she never expected to fall for a guy so quickly, and he wasn't just any guy, but a Gotti. Created for Growing Up Gotti. R&R, The story is great!
1. Welcome to Long Island Senior High

Chapter 1

Cassandra and Christy walked into school with no familiar faces in sight. They had just walked into Long Island Senior High School. Everybody stared as at them as they walked into the main office to get her schedule. Cassandra knew nobody but her sister. Christy was a senior and Cassandra was a junior. One thing that always made people notice Cassandra and Christy was their last name, Tortoni. Tortoni was a name that was popular among organized crime, and even though the name was becoming legit, many people didn't know that. They found the office and got their schedules. As they were walking to class the bell rang.

"Bye Cassandra," Christy said turning the corner.

"Later," Cassandra replied. "Alright room 143, 139, 140, 141, 142, here we are 143." She walked into class and saw no teacher so she just sat down.

"Hey are you new here?" the guy sitting next to her asked.

"Yea," Cassandra said not looking up from her notebook.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Cassandra." She took her iPod out of her Dolce and Gabana plugged it into her ears not talking for the rest of the period. She had criminology next.

"What's up Jake?" Frankie asked sitting down next to Jake.

"Nothing much man but there this new girl in school."

"Yea I just had her last period," Frankie said, referring to Christy.

"Nah man I just had her," Jake said. The bell rung.

"Hey Frankie," Alyson said sitting down next to him.

"Hey," he replied.

Cassandra opened the door to the class and everybody looked at her.

"Hi," she said to the teacher in a nervous voice. "Sorry I'm late.'

"It's alright. I'm Ms. Smith," Cassandra gave her her schedule, "Class we have a new student joining us."

"Frankie that's the girl," Jake said.

"That is not the girl I had last period," He said looking at Cassandra.

"Class this is Cassandra Tortoni," Ms. Smith said. Unlike her sister, Cassandra didn't care what people thought of her last name, it was her name and she was proud of it.

"That's her sister," Frankie said.

"Cassandra you may sit wherever you'd like," Ms. Smith said.

"Thanks," She sat down across from Frankie. Ms. Smith asked Cassandra a few questions then she just lectured. Cassandra took out her iPod and just listened to music and did her work for the rest of the class. The rest of the day was the same routine teachers welcoming her to the class and listening to her iPod. She didn't talk to anybody. As Cassandra was walking out to the parking lot it started to snow.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she said. Frankie was walking in front of her with his brothers, Carmine and John, which were both seniors. Frankie, like Cassandra, was a junior. Frankie turned around to look at Cassandra. She didn't even notice him. She unlocked her black G-Wagon and got in.

"That's the first G-Wagon that we ever get in this school," Carmine said as Cassandra started her car. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Her names Cassandra, Cassandra Tortoni," Frankie said.

"That means she is that other girls sister?" Carmine asked.

"Yep."

Cassandra waited for a car to pass then sped out of her parking spot. When she turned out of the parking lot she stepped on it and her car was soon out of sight.

"Damn, did you see how fast she was going?" John asked in astonishment.

"That's hot," Carmine said getting into his black 5 Series.

"See you at home girls," John said getting into his pearl white one. Frankie got into his black navigator and they pulled out one after the other.


	2. Making friends and crushes

Chapter 2

Throughout the next few weeks Cassandra made friends. She became really close to two in particular, Tina and Emma.

"Hey guys," Cassandra said when she walked into criminology.

"Hey Cassandra," Tina and Emma said at the same time. "No iPod today?" Emma asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't charged it in a long time so it is doing so at home right now. I don't know how I am going to survive without it," she said.

"So what did you do this weekend?"

"I killed myself and came back to life, how about you?" she replied.

"I went to the Celine Dion concert," Emma said.

"How cool, I saw her in Vegas, she is awesome, what about you Tina?"

"Oh nothing, my grandparents were in town so we were with them the entire time. Now seriously what did you do?"

"Ok, on Saturday I went to Manhattan to visit a girl I knew like a billion years ago and then later that night I raced," Frankie was sitting close and he began to listen when he heard that.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Raced, you know vroom vroom."

"I know but that is so unsafe," She said.

"You'll have to forgive Emma, her speedometer has never passed forty," Tina said.

"Cassandra you really shouldn't be doing that, you can get hurt."

"Yea but what's life without taking chances?"

"So did you win?" Tina asked.

"Duh, this guy in a Range Rover thought he could take me, they obviously didn't know how I drove."

"Did you hear that, she races," Jake said.

"Probably lying," Alyson said, her jealousy rising.

"No she's not, I was there, I knew that G-Wagon looked familiar, she was awesome," When Alyson noticed that Frankie was starting to take interest in Cassandra she got nervous. She didn't like any girl trying to take her man. She stood up and sat down next to Cassandra. Cassandra just kept on talking to Emma and Tina.

"Excuse me." Alyson said. Cassandra looked at her.

"Yea?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alyson asked in a hostile tone.

"What everybody else does in school, I'm learning. Well actually I can't say the same for you."

"Oh shit," Jake said.

"You don't belong here."

"Says who, and please don't say everybody because it is clear to me that I have friends. And wait a minute, who the fuck are you to be telling me I don't belong here? I don't even know who the fuck you are, which I guess doesn't make you that 'oh so popular' girl you think you are. And the fact that you came over here trying and note how I say trying to make me look bad because I seem to be getting more attention than you is pretty pathetic, now please go back to your seat and don't ever fucking come near me again," Cassandra turned her attention back to Emma and Tina.

"Now that is what you call sending someone to hell," Jake said. The bell rang and they walked out of class. Cassandra noticed that Christy was becoming friendly with Frankie's older brother John. That Sunday Christy was going over to John's house, which happened to be next door to her own. Once Christy left she became the main topic along with Cassandra between the Gotti boys and their friends Kevin, Ariel, Julian, Jorge, many, Gaby, Dennis and Carlos, whom were also known as the frat and the most popular boys in school.

"Have you seen Christy's sister Cassandra? I have her for all my classes but Law and Study Hall, and I'm dying to get introduced to her, she's cute as hell and she puts up with no shit, a couple of weeks ago one of Vicky's friends tried to give her lip in class, and Cassandra sent her to hell in front of everyone, a girl who stands up for herself, what guy wouldn't like that?" Frankie finished looking up at everyone. So John liked Christy, Carmine liked Christy's best friend, Layla, and Frankie liked Cassandra.


	3. The Black Tie party

The Black Tie party

Christmas break soon arrived. Christmas morning Cassandra, Christy and their youngest sister Carolina opened their presents from "Santa" and then did a round trip of visiting some relatives that they had in New York. That night was the Gotti's black tie party. Cassandra and Christy wore the same dress, which was a halter with a diamond brooch in the middle. Cassandra's dress was green and Christy's red. Their hair was up in a Spanish style bun. The party started at 8:00 and they arrived at 8:45. Cassandra walked in and saw a lot of people that went to her school. When Frankie saw Cassandra walk in it seemed like everything around him started moving in slow motion.

"Is that Cassandra?" Carmine asked when he noticed Frankie staring at her.

"Yea, isn't she beautiful."

"Yea she is, you should ask Christy to introduce you to her."

"I will." As they walked in their direction Cassandra split from Christy's side and walked over to the bar.

"Can I ask what a lovely lady like yourself will be drinking tonight?" the bartender asked.

"Water."

"Just water?"

"Yea, that will be great."

"So Christy do you think you can introduce me to your sister?" Frankie asked.

"Yea," she grabbed his hand, "come on."

"Hi, I'm Kevin," Kevin said sitting down next to Cassandra.

"Hi Kevin," Cassandra said.

"Why aren't you smiling?"

"Because I don't know anybody here, I just came with my parents and sister."

"Who's your sister?"

"Christy."

"Christy Tortoni?"

"Yea."

"So then you must be Cassandra."

"How did you know?"

"I just do," Kevin saw Frankie and Christy coming their way, "it was nice meeting you Cassandra."

"Yea, it was nice meeting you too Kevin," he got up and walked away.

"Cassandra I want you to meet somebody," Christy said, "Frankie Cassandra, Cassandra Frankie."

"Hi," Frankie said outstretching his hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Frankie, don't I have you for a few of my classes?" Cassandra asked. He sat down next to her.

"Yea, actually four of them."

"Well then you must have seen me tell that girl off. Please don't take that the wrong way she just really pissed me off," she said kind of embarrassed.

"I actually thought it was great," he said with a smile, "it was seriously about time somebody stood up to her, every girls scared to, and you didn't even know her and did it, it's nice to see a girl that stands up for herself." Christy slowly walked away.

"Well then do I get a prize?" she asked.

"How does a walk outside with me sound?"

"Great, but I need to get my coat first," she looked around, "um where is it?"

"In the coat room, come on," They walked to the coatroom and Cassandra got her white fur coat.

"Wow, this whole twenty degrees thing is going to take some serious getting used to," Cassandra said when they walked outside.

"Yea, this is nothing though," Frankie said, "so are you a sports fanatic like your sister?" he asked.

"Um, well I'm a swimmer and a gymnast, but I am mostly about the arts."

"As in?" he asked as they turned the corner.

"Music, art, dance, and…" she stopped.

"And?"

"Cooking, I like to cook."

"Really?"

"Yea," she said confidently.

"So do I," he said.

"You're not just saying that right?"

"No seriously, I actually want to own a restaurant one day."

"I do too."

"Cool, now lets talk about something you did on a certain Saturday night," Frankie said sitting down on a bench.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Racing?"

"Oh, please do not tell my sister."

"Why?"

"Because I used to do it in Miami and I got into a fight and she found out about it and told my parents and they took my car away for a month."

"A month?" he asked.

"Yea, and it's not like the fight was my fault, I tried to walk away from the girl but she just stayed next to me screaming in my ear accusing me of cheating, and she was really starting to bug me so I told her to back off and she pushed me and I pushed her and well you can think of the rest."

"So you won?"

"Yea fair and square, but she thought I cheated."

"I saw you that Saturday, I was there, and you smoked that Range Rover."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yea, where did you learn to drive like that?"

"I kind of taught myself."

"Have you ever been caught by the cops?"

"No, and it's not like I do it all the time, it's every once in a while, and it needs to be a good race."

"How did you find out about the race?"

"I heard somebody talking about it, saying that this guy Charlie could beat anybody in his Range Rover. I had to check him out so I went and saw him in a few races and told them I wanted in."

"Money?"

"A grand each, before he started I put my window down and he goes "I'll take it easy babe," I laughed at him and said I'm the one that's going to have to take it easy. I revved my engine and put my window back up, then I won."

"I got there as you were putting your window back up, that guy Charlie goes to our school."

"Well I haven't seen him yet, besides I don't think he likes me. I think I'm the first person to beat him in a long time, and the fact that I'm a girl was most definitely a blow to his ego."

"Yea, it was. So what did you do with the money?"

"I bought new art stuff, that's usually what I do, I get new brushes, paint, canvasses and whatever money I have left over I quickly swing by church and leave it. It's the least I can do, I mean he hasn't sent me up there yet and I'm always looking for it, it's like my thank you."

"Aha," he said, "good theory."

"So do you race?"

"Yea, and I'm glad I didn't try to go up against you, it would have been embarrassing."

"Yea it would have been," she said with a smile, "ok can we maybe go back inside, it's really cold."

"Yea." They walked back inside and kept on talking getting to know more about each other. Frankie really liked sports. He played basketball, lacrosse, football, and soccer. It was around one the morning that Cassandra decided to go home.


	4. Getting Back Home

Getting back home

Cassandra started looking for Christy and her parents but they were nowhere insight.

"Did you find them?" Frankie asked.

"No," Cassandra said. How was she supposed to get home? Frankie saw John talking to Carmine and walked over.

"Hey John where's your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Wait a minute, girlfriend?" Cassandra asked.

"Yea I asked Christy out, who are you?" he asked.

"Oh this is Cassandra."

"Oh Cassandra," he said.

"Yea me."

"A little feisty aren't we?" Carmine asked.

"More like a little pissed, and you are?" she asked.

"Carmine, the other brother."

"Nice to meet you now where's my sister?"

"I took her home, got back a few minutes ago," John said.

"Did she forget she had me?" Cassandra asked. "I knew I should have brought my car."

"You mean the G-Wagon?" Carmine asked.

"Yes."

"The one that left Charlie in the dust?"

"And you know about that how?" she asked.

"It's a small school, word about everything gets around quick," Carmine said, "now about getting you home, I'll take you, we do live next door to each other."

"We do?" she asked.

"Yes," they all said.

"You seriously didn't know?" Carmine asked.

"No."

"And did you know that we were at your house the other day with a whole bunch of people?"

"You were?" she asked.

"Yea, come on lets go." Carmine drove Cassandra home with John and Frankie following in John's five series, Frankie hadn't brought his car.

"Thanks for the ride and sorry for being such a bitch earlier," Cassandra said when they pulled up in front of her house.

"Its ok, you're pretty cool," he said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye."

"You're going to kick Christy's ass aren't you?" he asked as she got out of the car.

"Something like that," She closed the door and went to John's car. She went to the passenger side and Frankie put his window down.

"Do you want to come over for a while?"

"I would love to but I have to have a little talk with Christy."

"Don't hurt her too bad."

"I won't."

"Don't hurt her at all," John said.

"Now asking for too much, anyways I had a really great time tonight," she said.

"So did I, want to come over tomorrow?" Frankie asked.

"Yea but it wont be till late afternoon, I have a sleeping problem, I need to get at least ten hours."

"Don't worry," John said, "Frankie has the same thing."

"Alright." Frankie and Cassandra just looked at each other for a second then he gave her a kiss half on the lips and half on the cheek.

"Bye, bye John.

"Bye Cassandra," he said. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Christy opened it.

"Hey look its Christy," Frankie said. They saw Cassandra glare at her and then saw Christy take off up the stairs.

"I can't believe you forgot about me!" Cassandra yelled.

"I feel bad for her," Frankie said when he saw Cassandra close the door.

"What did you think she is going to do to her?" John asked.

"I don't know but she can do damage, the girl has a body of steel, she is a swimmer and a gymnast, I mean I noticed abs while I was sitting with her," Frankie said as John turned into their house. All Cassandra did was push Christy really hard and then walk away with a smile on her face.


	5. That's my definition

"That's my definition"

The next day she woke around one and took a shower.

"Where are you going?" Christy asked Cassandra as she went out the front door.

"Next door," she said before closing the door. She was wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and converse. Carmine answered the front door. "Hey," she said.

"Hello," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Frankie's upstairs, it's the third door."

"Alright thanks." She went upstairs and walked into his room. He was taking shower so she just laid down on his bed and started to read a Sports Illustrated magazine that he had on his bed. He soon walked out of the bathroom with out a shirt. "I met him," Cassandra said pointing to a picture of Michael Phelps, "raced him too, won two out of three."

"That is amazing," Frankie said leaning against the wall. She looked up at him and smiled when she noticed how hot he looked.

"Oh, nobody told you? That's my definition," she said with a smile. She looked back down at the magazine. "He was totally hitting on me," she said.

"Well I wouldn't blame him, how could he resist?" he walked over to her and she stood up,

"This look works for you," she said.

"Thank you," he said putting his arm around her. Just as he was leaning in John walked into the room.

"Oh man, I am so sorry," he said. Cassandra pulled back from Frankie.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Frankie asked.

"Sorry," he said again.

"Its ok, did you need something?" Cassandra asked.

"Is Christy home?"

"I don't know, she might have gone into the city," she said sitting down.

"Alright thanks," he closed the door.

"Where were we?"

"Um, the moment was actually kind of ruined," Cassandra said.

"Yea, I guess it was, so I got the idea that maybe we could make dinner," he said putting a shirt on.

"That's a great idea." Cassandra said. They went downstairs and invaded the kitchen. Cassandra met Victoria and Victoria really liked her. Frankie and Cassandra sat down and started to eat. Halfway through dinner Cassandra's cell phone rang. "Excuse me, hello? Tonight? Um no, I don't want to bye," she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Charlie, he said he wanted to race me again and that he was ready this time," Frankie stopped eating.

"That's means he is using the Corvette."

"Corvette?" Cassandra asked. Frankie nodded. "Is that what he considers his fast car?"

"Yep," he said.

"Ha," she took out her cell phone and called him back, "Hello Charlie?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"I'll be there, I can use any car right?"

"Yep," he said, he sounded confident.

"Alright," she said.

"Midnight," he said.

"See you there," she hung up, "are you going to come?"

"Yea, I'll see you there," Frankie said.

"Alright, I'm going to go, I need to get the car ready," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.


	6. Smokey Kiss

Smokey kiss

When Cassandra got home she went straight to the garage and opened the door, "hello beautiful," she said to her dads Ferrari. It was more like hers she was the on that always drove it. "I'll see you later." She closed the door. She walked out of her room at eleven thirty. Christy noticed that she was wearing her leather jacket, which was what she always wore when she was going to go race.

"Be careful," she said as Cassandra went down the stairs.

"I will. Where are mom and dad?"

"Won't be back for two days."

"Cool, I'll be home later."

"Later is when?"

"Really late," she said waking into the garage.

"Whoa, check the Ferrari out," Adam said when Cassandra pulled up.

"You said any car, let's go." She said handing money the money, five hundred bucks.

"Ten minutes," Charlie said. Frankie soon pulled up with Carmine in the passenger seat.

"Hey guys," Cassandra said walking over to Frankie and Carmine. Frankie put his arm around Cassandra's shoulder.

"A Ferrari? You are going to kick his ass in that car," Frankie said.

"I know," Cassandra said confidently. She looked at Carmine. "And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed your last race and it was the talk of the school, I didn't want to miss this one," Carmine said.

"Oh."

"What's up Carmine?" Adam asked as Carmine approached him.

"Just here to watch a good race," Carmine said.

"I think Frankie might have come to watch something else," Adam said looking at Frankie. He was standing in front of Cassandra' who was leaning against the Ferrari, holding her hand.

"Alright let's do this," Charlie said ten minutes later. The Ferrari was hard top convertible and Cassandra had put the top down earlier so she jumped in. She put the top back on and Frankie neared the window.

"Be careful out there," he said.

"I will," she said. She winked at him as she put her window up. As the flag girl put the flags up Cassandra revved her engine. The second they went down the sound of tires screeching and smoke filled the air. It was close at first but then Charlie started shifting at all the wrong times. When Cassandra reached the finish line first everyone cheered. She stopped the car, put the top down and went back to the starting line. Frankie ran over to the car.

"Whoa!" People yelled. He picked her up and spun her around. Before he could put her down she kissed him.

"Woo!" Carmine yelled. Adam walked over.

"Your prize," he said handing her the money.

"Thank you." Frankie put her down and everybody stared as she walked over to Charlie. "Here's two hundred bucks, you need shifting lessons."

"Oh, Charlie got told," somebody said.

"You're good Cassandra, really good," Charlie said, "are we cool?" he asked.

"Yea." They pounded and she went back over to Frankie. Carmine walked over to her.

"That was seriously the best race I have ever seen." He said hugging her.

"Thank you," she said grabbing Frankie's hand and walking over to her car.

"Hey guys Jim Catrell is having a party? You coming?" Adam asked.

"Do you want to?" Frankie asked Cassandra.

"Sure, want to drive?" she asked him.

"Hell yea I do." They got into the car and Carmine took the Navigator. The front of Jim's house was absolutely packed with cars. Frankie came around and opened the door for Cassandra.

"And here is the winner now," somebody said as Cassandra and Frankie walked through the door.

"Look it's the bitch," Alyson said.

"Thank God I don't see her stupid sister," Vicky said.

"Vicky I just realized we hate the sisters, we can do damage," Alyson said with an evil smile.

"Yes we can," Vicky said. Carmine walked in and put his arms around Frankie and Cassandra.

"Frankie do you have any idea how fast you were going?" he asked.

"Not really, but I can say it felt good," Frankie said without taking his eyes off Cassandra.

"Hey Frankie," Alyson said.

"Hey Alyson," he said. She completely ignored the fact that Cassandra was there.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Cassandra said.

"No I'll get it for you," Frankie said walking away.

"So tell me how a G-Wagon can beat a corvette?" Alyson asked.

"Oh it cant, that's why I used the Ferrari." Alyson's jealousy started kicking in.

"Well my dad has a Lamborghini," she said attempting to compete with Cassandra.

"Really? Mine does too, excuse me," she walked away.

"Here you go," Frankie said handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you." She said kissing him. Some people walked over and they started to talk.

"Cassandra that was a great race," Jim said.

"Yea, you were awesome," a girl said.

"Thanks." It was around three in the morning when Frankie and Cassandra decided to leave. Frankie parked the car in the garage and walked Cassandra to the front door.

"I think today was a great day," Frankie said.

"It was, I won the race and I got the guy, well at least I think I got the guy." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You got him," he said before kissing her again. After being on the front porch for a few mintues Frankie left, Cassandra watching him until she could'nt see him anymore.


End file.
